Through The Glass
by lameninja
Summary: Sasori has been sent to prison for ten years and it's up to Deidara to get him out whilst reminicing about how they grew up together. SasorixDeidara sasodei yaoi fluff
1. Prologue

Hey there! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
As you might have guessed, it was inspired by Stone Sour's song Through the Glass.

* * *

Through the Glass

Prologue

From Sasori's point of view

* * *

I had been called to the visitors room. I hated it. I hated everything about it. The white walls. Those thick pieces of glass. The smell. Everything. It was a surprise I had been persuaded to come down. Apparently it was someone different this time. 

I could just about see my reflection in the glass before me. The room in front was pretty plain, the white walls decorated with posters, informing people how crime was wrong and what they could do to prevent it. I never really saw the point of those things. People were always going to commit crimes no matter what. We weren't robots and we weren't perfect.

There were a few holes in the centre of the glass, placed there to help with communication. I had no idea who was visiting me or why. The last person to visit has been my grandmother and that had been over six months ago. After hearing her rabbit on about murdering people for nearly half an hour, I stood up and left, her shrill voice ringing in my ears. I returned five minutes later to ask her not to come back until my sentence was over.

Another eight years and I'd be out. I'd be free. I'd be able to see him again.

An officer came in and glanced at me, then to the right. 'You can see him now,' he muttered in his bored, tired voice.

My heart leapt into my throat and I almost fell out of my seat. I couldn't believe my eyes when he stepped into the room. He was wearing the same clothes as he had been the last day we were together. The silver pendant I had given him for his eighteenth birthday was around his neck, glinting in the light. He also supported that same black bag, decorated with patches that he'd always taken with him to school. His beautiful, long, golden hair was tied up in the way I liked; half up, half down.

He stared at me. His cerulean eyes bored into my chocolate brown ones. Eyes that used to hold such passion. Such lust. Such love. The love was still there, but it was mixed in with pain and anguish. Salty droplets were seeping down and staining his smooth cheeks. I could almost feel their softness in my palms.

He rushed forward, slamming his hand on the glass and burst into tears, his shoulders shaking and breath coming out in short, sharp stabs. I placed my hand on the glass, right where his own was. The holes were far too small for physical contact. Damn…

He lifted his head up again, staring at me for a few moments before breaking down into tears again. It was so painful to watch him like this. But what was more painful was that inch of glass separating me from him. Him. My love. My love whom I hadn't seen for two whole years.

I hushed him soothingly, feeling tears beginning to sting my eyes. 'Please don't cry, Deidara,' I whispered gently.

'I-I can't h-help it, un,' he sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 'It feels like it's been forever.'

Still, I hushed him, bringing my eyes down to his level. 'You don't have time to waste with crying,' I smiled.

He blinked a couple of times and sighed. 'You're right, un,' he muttered, wiping his eyes. 'Silly..'

I gave a weak but gentle smile. 'Now. Show me that grin I like,' I sniggered trying to lighten the mood.

The blond shut his eyes, tilted his head to the side and beamed. I thought back to the first time I saw that smile. When that little boy first walked into my life.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Through the Glass

Chapter One

From Sasori's point of view

* * *

It always seemed like whenever I made my way over to that little playground after school, everyone would leave. 

From a distance I could make out a few familiar faces and the similar uniform to mine of children from my school. It didn't stop them from leaving when I approached though. They'd migrate to a nearby field to play football or something. Never did they ask me to join in. Even if they were missing up to five players. Although…I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the sport.

My musing was interrupted by the gate creaking open. I turned and saw that little girl. She always came here. Everyday. And she'd always smile and wave at me. Occasionally I'd wave back and it would always cause her smile to grow. She had shoulder length blonde hair, which was, today, decorated with a number or girly hair slides. Her fringe fell slightly over her right cerulean blue eye. I'd never seen such beautiful eyes in my life.

She was the splitting image of her mother. She too had the big blue eyes, emphasised with all that eye make-up, and the long blonde hair, cascading past her shoulders.

They both wore nice clothes as well. It didn't really take much for me to realise that these two must be pretty well off. However, unlike her daughter, the mother never really took much notice of me. She was always far too preoccupied with whatever magazine she'd brought along with her.

On this day, I was on my usual swing, idly scraping my feet on the ground as I swayed back and forth slowly. I always watched the little girl with great interest and today was no different. She moved from area to area, always starting on the slide before moving onto the climbing frame, occasionally calling to her mother to help with something, whether she was stuck on the netting or needed to be pushed on the swing.

I watched as she spied a tiny ladybird on the railing. She picked the insect up in her tiny hands and let it weave through her fingers.

I saw the ball coming first and by the time I did, it was too late. It slammed into the side of her face, sending her flying, then skidding against the ground. She rolled over and let out a high pitched scream, tears streaking down her cheeks.

I leapt out of my seat and ran over to her. I knelt down and helped her up. 'Are you okay?' I asked, concerned that the ball might've broken her nose. She seemed fine though. Just a little shocked with a few grazes on her cheek.

She shook her head, still sobbing away. 'No!' she wailed.

I heard footsteps and her mother knelt down beside me. 'What happened, sweetie?' she asked, brushing the child down a little.

The girl carried on sobbing and pointed in the direction where the ball had come from.

I wasn't needed anymore.

Quietly, I began to make my way back over to the swing.

'Just a moment,' came a voice from behind me. I turned and blinked, curious as to what the girl's mother wanted. 'Thank you for helping my son,' she smiled.

I blinked a few times. Wait… i She /i was a i he /i ? Well…that was certainly a surprise. I was positive that child was a girl. But apparently not. Perhaps his mother was just one of those people who liked to treat their children like Barbie Doll heads on certain occasions. At least I hadn't spoken to him and embarrassed myself verbally by talking about his gender and such.

'Say thank you, sweetie,' the mother urged.

'Thank you, un!' the blond said obediently, beaming.

Wow…looked like he had gotten over that pretty quickly.

I nodded and smiled. 'You're welcome.' After that, I once again began to make my way back over to the swing. Only this time I found myself being followed by that little g…boy. I sat down on my swing and he sat down on the one right next to me, still grinning away.

'My name's Deidara, by the way, un,' he giggled.

Oh, so we were suddenly friends now? Still…I felt compelled to answer. It would be rude not to. '…Sasori,' I responded.

He carried on smiling, his eyes closed and head tilted to the side slightly. 'Will you push me on the roundabout, un?' he asked.

I blinked a few times. I was pretty sure that this was the first time someone had asked me to play with them. I was wary, but nodded, giving a weak smile. Might as well be friendly, no? This boy wanted to play with me, so why not?

I stood up and walked over to the roundabout. The blond hopped onto the metal structure and I began to push it around. 'Faster!' he giggled, and obediently, I did as I was told. He was laughing manically.

After a while I stopped to catch my breath and watched as he spun round and round. As the ride slowed down, Deidara jumped off and held out his tiny arms. He was wobbling a little, but that big grin was still there. 'That was great, un!' I smiled and watched as he ran back over to the swings. 'I wanna go on this now, un!'

i I want, I want/i typical of a toddler like him.

'Push me!'

No please, no thank you, did this kid have any manners? However much I wanted to deny him and ignore his rudeness, I felt I couldn't. Maybe it was because he was only young and didn't know any better. Or maybe it was because he was the company I had sort after for so long.

I pulled him back and let go, watching as the swing carried him off. 'How old are you?' I asked, curiously.

'Five!,' he replied, happily. 'What about you, un?'

It also seemed like he had a habit of saying "un" after most of his sentences…

'I'm eight,' I answered, pushing him again.

Whoever came up with that saying "time flies when you're having fun" was right. Having Deidara drag me around the playground had made me completely lose track of time.

'I have to go,' I said sadly, slinking my schoolbag over my shoulder.

The little blond looked as if he was going to cry. 'Awww' he whined. 'Can we play again tomorrow, un?'

I smiled. 'Yeah, of course.'

He beamed and hugged me. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for playing with me, un!'

Heh…I should've been the one thanking him.

I patted his head and pulled away. As I walked down the path, heading home, I turned to see Deidara waving to me frantically. I smiled and waved back.

I couldn't wait to tell mum I'd finally made a friend. He may have been a bit younger than me, but he was still a friend, nonetheless.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review as I really enjoyed writing this (:  
Thank you for reading 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really wasn't expecting any seeing as I'm new to this site. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!  
Just in case you're wondering, Deidara's 7 and Sasori's 10.**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

From Deidara's Point of View

* * *

I was a lot more cheerful than I had been on normal days. Not only was it my seventh birthday and I was having a huge party with many family members and friends coming to celebrate it, but Sasori was coming over. It was the first time he'd ever been to my house and I could barely contain my excitement.

As far as I could see we were really good friends. He seemed happy when I was around and I was happy when he was around. We enjoyed each other's company. In my opinion he was my best friend. Even though he didn't really have all the qualities a best friend should have. He was often absent minded around me, sometimes not really listening to what I had said. I guess I was too young to realise this…But the thing I noticed the most was how whenever I suggested going to his house, he'd come up with an excuse to worm out of it, then he'd change the conversation. I'd never argue. Maybe he just didn't want me there. But he'd been more than willing to come to my birthday party.

About a week before I had run to the playground, way ahead of mum and held out a pink envelope, decorated with purple and blue balloons.

Sasori stared at it curiously. 'What's this?' he asked, taking the envelope from my hands and inspecting it.

'It's an invitation to my party, un!' I said happily, putting my hands behind my back. 'You're invited! I hope you can come, un!'

Everyday after giving him the invitation I would spend hours sitting next to the phone, waiting for him to call and tell me he could come. I got told off a few times for putting the phone down on some of Dad's employees because they weren't Sasori. But my waiting eventually paid off. He finally called, telling me he could go. I was so happy!

The doorbell rang, guests arrived, I was handed presents, wished a happy birthday, thanked for being invited…then told off for being ignorant and rude. In truth, I didn't want all these people here. I only wanted Sasori. The others just got in the way.

After placing another few presents on the ever growing pile I heard the doorbell ring again. I jumped onto the sofa and looked out the window, checking for the red head and to my delight, I saw that mess of red hair. I leapt off the sofa and ran to the already open door and hugged Sasori. 'Yay! You're here!' I cried.

He chuckled and patted my head before handing me my present. It was beautifully wrapped and I found it so hard not to rip the paper off there and then. 'Happy birthday Deidara,' he said, looking a little uneasy, his eyes moving around the front room.

'Thanks!' I smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room where everyone else was. Now that Sasori was there I was ready for everything to start. Even though some people were yet to arrive. I turned to look at him. 'What's the matter, un?' I asked.

He glanced at me and smiled. 'Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it,' he muttered. He still looked uneasy…But he said there was nothing wrong…

I placed his present on the pile and grinned. 'I'll save yours 'til last coz it'll be the best!' I announced smugly.

* * *

From Sasori's Point of View

I was drowning in it. I was drowning in the attention. It wasn't only the attention Deidara was giving me, but that of all the other guests too. I got quite a few glares for stealing the little birthday boy away…but if anything, he was the one who was stealing me. Wherever Deidara went, I went. Wherever Deidara sat, I had to sit next to him. He pretty much ignored the other guests and whenever I started talking to one of them Deidara would puff out his cheeks, make a scene and steal me away again. It didn't take much for him to get jealous, huh? And he really needed to be taught some manners.

Occasionally his mother or father would come over and quietly tell him to stop being so rude. Then he'd whine "What did I do?!" Then they would say "You're ignoring everyone!" That would only cause the blond to clasp my hand or grab my arm and a smug look would creep onto his features. 'I'm not ignoring Sasori, un!' he would say.

Truthfully, I didn't feel like I belonged there. Deidara's house was amazing. But too amazing. Every room was twice or three times the size as their equivalents at my house. The furniture was clean and looked brand new and the TV was absolutely huge! Did this kid even realise how lucky he was? If I was in his shoes then I would've been a lot more grateful for everything I had…no…I'd cry. I'd cry with happiness.

And all the guests appeared to be as rich and classy as Deidara's family. I felt so left out even though I was the most included person at this party. But then again, no one really knew who I was and where I was from, so why was I worrying? Why not just enjoy myself?, I thought. It was my only friend's party after all.

However when it came to unwrapping the presents, he was ever so polite. Perhaps his parents had trained him to act all happy over crap presents. He was very good at it if that was the case…and some of the presents were particularly crap; Felt tip pens, a cook book, and a tambourine. But his reaction to my present was the most remarkable. I'll remember it always. Honestly, I thought he was going to cry!

I had noticed a few times whilst at the playground he had taken a keen interest in birds. With that help I'd bought him a stuff toy bird, hoping he would like it. Heh…"like it?" He wouldn't let go of the damned thing. The bird was in one hand and I was in the other. He even suggested calling it Sasori. After a little persuading I managed to change his mind. In the end it was given the most unoriginal name in the world; Birdy. Still…it was better than Sasori…

At one point his mother approached me. I really thought she was going to ask me to leave. 'Thank you for coming, Sasori,' she said, smiling gently. 'You've really made today special for Deidara. In fact…since that day you helped him up in the playground, a day hasn't passed without him talking about you.'

I was speechless. I was worth being talked about everyday? I thought he was just happy to have me around…I wasn't really familiar with the whole friendship thing…but maybe Deidara really did appreciate me and loved having me around. I'd have to talk to him about it at some point. Not really with everyone else around.

I smiled and nodded. 'You're welcome,' I replied. 'I'm glad I was invited.'

'Don't feel that this is a one off thing, Sasori,' she said. 'You're welcome anytime you wish.'

Well…that was surprising. It seemed like I'd made quite an impression on his mother. I couldn't really say the same thing about his father. He'd been busy mingling with the other parents. I doubt he'd even noticed me.

It was at that moment the doorbell rang. That's when everything changed. But why then? Why that day? When I was having such a good time…

'Excuse me.' The blond's mother stood and went to the door. Not really thinking anything of it, I carried on talking to Deidara. She returned moments later, looking rather concerned. 'Sasori...your Grandmother's here,' she said.

I frowned. I was pretty sure I'd told her what time I was coming home…and I'd also told her I didn't need a lift. Stupid woman not listening again…Still, I stood, Deidara doing the same and we went to the front door. My Grandmother was, indeed standing in the doorway, looking just about as concerned as Deidara's mother.

'I'm sorry, Sasori,' she said, regretfully in her voice. 'You have to come with me.'

I glared at her. This was the one thing I loathed the most about her. She always kept thing from me and never gave me the full story. It was never straight forward.

'I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where or why,' I snapped, my gaze cold and hard.

She was silent for a moment and then sighed, looking away. 'Your parents have been in an accident,' he replied reluctantly. 'We need to go to the hospital.'

My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. No! No! No! They couldn't be! I squeezed Deidara's hand tightly and took a step forward, then turning to look at him. His smile was gone. He looked just about as scared as I did. Reluctantly, he let go of my hand.

'I think you better go, un,' he said, walking over to his mother and holding her skirt tightly, Birdy pulled up to his chest.

So I did.

The trip was horrible. We both sat in silence, wondering about the fate of my parents. And I was scared. I'd never been so scared in my life.

Once in the hospital, I followed Grandma inside, my heartbeat increasing. Once part of me was convinced they'd be okay, but another feared the worst.

We weren't allowed in the operating room, but after stealing a glance of what I thought was mum, I ran into the room, screaming her name. Dad was there too. They looked as bad as each other.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and they began to pull me away. I struggled, not wanting to leave them. However upsetting it was to see, I couldn't tear my soaked eyes away from the sight.

I think it was at that moment when it happened. When my whole life came crashing down around me.

A long beeping sound came from one of the machines and I heard shouts behind me. I wanted to turn around and see for myself what was happening, but before I could, I was outside the room. I fell to my knees and screamed, my hands grabbing fistfuls of hair. Grandma knelt down beside me and put her arm around me. I clung to her dress and sobbed loudly, coughing and choking.

I never ever thought that something as bad as this would happen to me…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think! C:


	4. Chapter 3

OH MY GAAAWD, I'm so sorry for not updating in liek...forever! I promise I won't do it again. Dun worry about me losing interest in it. I'm almost finished writing the whole thing 3  
Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Through the Glass

Chapter 3

From Sasori's Point of View

* * *

After that day things changed. I changed. I didn't go to the playground to see Deidara anymore. I never saw him at all. Instead, I locked myself in my room and busied myself with either schoolwork or something stress relieving. I found that stabbing my desk worked pretty well. After about a week, my desk was full of holes and covering in deep, aggressive marks. I decided that normal clumps of wood would work and after a bit of practice I was able to carve beautiful shapes into the wood.

Weeks passed.

I told myself over and over again not to get into contact with Deidara. I had convinced myself that I would end up growing too attached to him and in the end something bad would happen. So I weaned myself off him.

Somehow he'd got hold of my phone number and he called everyday. I got Grandma to tell him I was out or busy. But in the end my patience ran dry. I told him myself not to call anymore. He didn't stop.

I was a lot more secluded at school. I isolated myself from others to carve wood and stuff. No one bothered me and I liked it that way.

I was maturing a lot faster than most children my age. Most eleven year olds still think it's terrible if they don't hand their homework in on time. I wasn't bothered. And I got into a lot of trouble for it. I suppose if my parents weren't dead then I would've got into a lot more trouble because then I would have no decent excuse. Then again…if they were still alive, I wouldn't be like this. I'd still be generally quite pleased with my life. And I'd still be going to the playground every afternoon to play with Deidara.

One day I had decided to take a different route home. Students from the private school nearby were on their way home too. Some whispered and giggled as I walked past, my plain black uniform making me stand out like a sore thumb in the sea of sky blue

Then I heard someone shouting my name. 'Sasori! Sasori!'

I turned and was very surprised to see Deidara running towards me. Oh, of course he had to go to that school. The best and most expensive school in the area.

He looked different. His hair was longer now, loosely ties back with a red ribbon, and he was taller; almost up to my chin. I was small for my age though, but still…

He beamed and hugged me. 'It is you, un!' he cried happily. 'How've you been?'

I glanced around. No one really seemed interested. It would be the complete opposite if it had been Deidara at my school. I gave a weak smile. 'I've been better…' I replied.

He carried on smiling. 'But you are okay, un.'

'I guess…'

'Then that's great!'

I began to walk and he followed, swaying his arms back and forth. 'So do you live around here, un?' he asked, looking around.

I shook my head. 'No. I just decided to take a different route home today.'

'Good job you did! Otherwise we wouldn't've seen each other!'

I took note that he was a lot more polite now. Probably the school's influence. I wasn't exactly complaining about it though. It was nice not having to listen to him bark out rude comments.

The blond climbed up onto a low wall on the side of the pavement and started walking along it. He held his hand out to me and after a moment's pause, I cautiously took it. 'How come you never called back, un?' he asked, looking down at me. 'Did I do something to upset you?'

I gave a little shrug. 'Dunno. I just didn't want to.'

'Why?'

'…I just wanted to be alone.'

'Why?'

'Stop asking so many questions.'

He ignored me.

'But we're still friends, right?'

'I guess…' I said quietly before giving another slight shrug.

'Best friends?'

I stopped and stared down at the ground. Really, Deidara was my only friend. He was the only person who wanted to talk to me or be around me. So…theoretically he i was /i my best friend. 'I've…never had a best friend before…' I mumbled shyly, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

'Then let's be best friends, un!'

I smiled and looked up at him. '…Okay.'

I carried on walking, clasping his hand as we went. It was quite nice. Considering how outgoing Deidara was being right now maybe he really was best friend material. He was pleasant now. And I knew he didn't live too far away from my house. We could walk home from school together. I was beginning to realise how good my idea of taking a detour had really been.

Then he asked the worst possible question.

'Can we go to your house, un?'

I cringed. This wasn't good. One; a crappy public school boy shouldn't be with a posh private school boy. Two; going to my house would no doubt put him off me for life. 'I don't think-'

He stopped walking and puffed up his cheeks before cutting me off. 'Why do you always some up with some lame excuse everytime I ask if I can go to your house?' he asked in annoyance, frowning. 'I thought best friends never kept things from each other and stuff!'

Did Deidara even realise we'd only been best friends for a couple of minutes? Still…I didn't want to get into an argument with him. 'Fine…' I sighed. 'You can come over.'

'Hehe, yay!' he giggled before digging into his pocket and pulling out a shiny mobile phone.

My jaw dropped. He was only eight and had a phone like that?! I had always asked Grandma if I could have one, but she said I had to wait until I was thirteen. I had a hunch she was only saying that because she didn't want to spend her money on me. Selfish bitch.

The blond was a pretty fast texter. It looked like he'd had a fair bit of practice. A few moments after sending the text he got a response. 'Mum says it's fine, un!' he grinned before looking down at me, beaming. 'Can I have your mobile number, un?'

I blinked owlishly, then shook my head. 'Sorry…I don't have one.'

Now it was his turn too let his jaw drop. 'And you're way older than me! You should have a phone!' he said, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Thanks, Dei…

Once we reached the end of the wall, he jumped off and walked alongside me, our hands swaying as we went.

It was strange. For the first time in over a year I was happy. Deidara had always had this strange ability to make me happy. I was pleased that he hadn't lost it in the year we'd been apart.

The area began to change. What was one a quiet, clean street were now noisy roads covered in stay rubbish. As we carried on walking I glance over at the blond every now and again to check for signs of concern. But he didn't really seem to be bothered by the state of the area. In fact, he looked quite interested. As if it were a strange, alien exhibit in a museum.

We approached my house, still hand in hand and I noticed excitement in his eyes. 'Is that your house?' he asked eagerly, pointing.

I nodded slowly and walked up the tiny driveway, squeezing past Grandma's car and dug into my pocket with my free hand, pulling out my keys.

I was lucky; Grandma had done the cleaning. I could hear the vacuum cleaner upstairs and held the front door open for Deidara. 'Could you take your shoes off?' I asked, closing the door. I kicked off my own shoes and placed them in the corner. Deidara did the same.

I called out to Grandma, but she couldn't hear me over the roaring hoover. I turned to look at the blond. 'So…TV?'

He grinned and nodded, his eyes darting around the room. I was very surprised by his reactions. He wasn't disgusted by the state of my house or anything! Then again…he could've just been acting.

I lead him into the living room. The furniture was old and tattered, the carpet was clean for now and the TV was about a quarter of the size of the one at Deidara's house.

He sat down on the sofa, bouncing up and down happily. 'Pokemon's going to start now!'

'…Pokemon?'

'It's on channel 300, un,' he replied, looking at me expectantly.

I paused before going to switch the TV on. 'We only have the usual 5 channels,' I muttered, sitting down next to him.

The blond's jaw dropped again. 'Only 5?! You're kidding!'

'I'm not,' I shrugged, putting on channel one.

'But…but how do you survive, un?!'

'…I get by,' I muttered, shrugging.

The door opened and Grandma came in, her grey hair tied up in a bun. 'Oh, hello there!' she said in a friendly manner. 'You never told me you had a friend over today, Sasori. I could've made something nice for dinner.'

I frowned. 'It was…short notice,' I mumbled, eyes moving back to the TV and cluing themselves onto it.

Deidara smiled and waved at Grandma. 'Hi, un!' he giggled. 'I'm Sasori's best friend, Deidara.'

Grandma blinked, surprised at what the blond had just said. 'You never told me you had a best friend,' she said sharply.

'I didn't fifteen minutes ago…' I replied absently, the TV still more interesting than whatever that old hag had to say. Why couldn't she just greet Deidara and go away?

Eventually, she did just that. 'Hello, Deidara. I'm Chiyo,' she smiled, putting her hands behind her back. 'I'll leave you two to it then. I'll carry on cleaning.'

'Yep…' I muttered, still staring at the screen.

From Deidara's Point of View

I quite liked Sasori's house. It was a little bit untidy and small, but I still liked it regardless. My house was a lot more spacey, which was quite annoying sometimes. This house was small and cosy.

I looked around the room, grinning to myself. 'I like your house, un,' I said.

The red head glanced at me and cupped his cheek in his hand. He didn't look pleased. 'Don't take the piss,' he muttered coldly.

I gasped. 'Sasori! You shouldn't talk like that! You'll get into trouble!'

He smirked. 'Who with?'

Hm…he did have a point. I was the only one who'd heard him. Still…it wasn't a very nice thing for him to say.

'You have everything you want in your house. In comparison, my home is a doll's house. I don't need your pity.' He looked really angry…

'I wasn't lying, un!' I insisted. 'I really do like your house!'

He didn't reply. Instead he turned his attention back to the television. I decided not to bother him. It was early days. Hopefully he'd learn how to be my friend again…soon…

After a couple of minutes of us both sitting in silence, he started digging into his school bag. He pulled out what looked like a carving knife and a piece of wood, already decorated with smooth markings. He began to gracefully cut into the wood.

I smiled. 'Wow, un,' I whispered. 'Did you do that?'

He nodded slowly, not letting my question interrupt him.

'It's really good! Will you teach me, un?'

He paused and glanced at me. 'You…you really thin it's good?' he asked, sounding quite surprised at my comment.

I nodded.

He gave a weak smile before standing, the wood and knife in one hand, taking my own hand in the other. I was lead out of the room and up the stairs. We arrived at a door with sighs saying things like "Keep Out," "Go Away," and "Leave Me Alone" all over it. It was pretty obvious where the door lead to. The red head lead me inside and shut the door behind me.

It was dark. Mainly because the curtains were shut. There were random posters on the wall, some of which were mildly disturbing. The bed was made and the floor was free of clutter. A worn out desk was next to the window with books, stray pieces of wood and caving tools on it. There was a large tank positioned at one end of the desk with a large scorpion lying within. Sasori took a small plastic container off the top of the tank and carefully pulled the lid off. The contents caused me to gasp in surprise, shock and disgust. He pulled out a live locust from the container and quickly put the lid back on. The red head then lifted the lid of the tank and slowly lowered the prey down. I bit my lip as I watched the scorpion lunge towards its dinner. Luckily, I managed to tear my gaze away before it went in for the kill. 'What's his name?' I asked uneasily, wincing as I heard a crunch coming from inside the tank.

Sasori's chocolate brown eyes were wide and manic as he watched the poor locust being killed. 'Fluffy…' he replied, his lips twisting into a smirk. 'For obvious reasons.'

Once he had lost interest in his pet, he picked up a piece of wood and a knife before handing them to me. 'Let's see what you can do then.'


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story 3

* * *

Through the Glass

Chapter 4

From Deidara's Point of View

* * *

I had stayed late after school that day. It was winder, so night fell early. I wasn't exactly bothered by it. On the contrary, the biting cold was what irked me the most.

I wrapped my scarf around my mouth and nose, my gloves covering my shaking hands. I hated the regulation scarves. They itched and were very uncomfortable. Still, it was better than having my usual scarf confiscated.

Two boys were walking in my direction, both of which were wearing the same black uniform as Sasori. One was rather tall, had dark spiky hair and deep bags under his tiny eyes. The was very muscular and was extremely unattractive.

The other was his polar opposite; a lot shorter and skinnier. He had jet black hair, tired loosely back and wore dark glasses. In the gloom, I could just about make out two thin wrinkles under each eye.

As they passed, I made sure not to make eye contact. The shorter boy stopped and turned to watch me go. Then he began to follow. I looked over my shoulder and began to pick up the pace. But so did he. Before I knew it, I was being slammed against a wall by my shoulders.

'You're Sasori's little friend, aren't you?' the raven asked bitterly.

I struggled, trying to get away. 'Why should I tell you, un?' I asked, glaring at him.

The bigger guy had made his was over by now and he took over holding me against the wall. I couldn't move. He was a lot stronger than his smaller counterpart.

'You keep away from him,' the raven growled. 'You keep well away from him.'

The nerve! This complete stranger was bossing me around. Telling me to keep away from Sasori!

I shook my head. 'No. Sasori's my friend!'

The raven chuckled. 'Some friend.'

What was that supposed to mean?!

'You make him feel terrible. What, with your fancy clothes and your big house. Someone like you shouldn't be hanging out with someone like him.'

My eyes narrowed. 'How dare you tell me what to do, un! I don't even know you!' I cried.

There were sniggers coming from the pair. 'Oh, how dare you, unnn' the taller one mocked. 'What should we do with him, Itachi?'

The raven thought for a moment. Then smirked. 'You hold him still and I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget,' he growled before removing his glasses.

I feared the worst. I really thought these guys were going to kill me.

I felt the bigger guy move behind me, holding both my arms around my back. He gave a nod to his partner and it began. The raven shoved his fist into my stomach and I cried out in pain. It didn't stop. He punched me over and over again, and everytime it got even more painful.

He paused for a moment and grabbed a clump of my hair. 'Are you gonna do as I say, brat?' he growled bitterly.

Slowly, I shook my head. 'N-no,' I whimpered.

A chuckle came from behind me. 'I don't think you're getting through to him, Itachi,' the larger guy sneered. 'Try hitting him some more.'

So he did. He punched me in the mouth, causing my lip to split. He punched my cheeks and, most painfully, he punched my eye. In the end I was having trouble seeing through it.

I felt the other let go of me and I fell to the ground, coughing and shaking.

'If I hear you've been seeing Sasori, I'll kill you,' my attacker whispered coldly before giving me a kick in the stomach. As they both walked off, their laughter and footsteps soon died out.

I tried to push myself off the cold, wet ground, but I was too weak. All my energy had gone. I managed to reach into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I held down number one and put it to my ear.

Beep beep…beep beep…beep beep…bee 'Hello?'

'Sasori,' I croaked, my eyes quivering.

'Who is this?'

'It's me, u-un…'

'Deidara? What's wrong ? You sound terrible.'

'Can't…m-move…,' I winced, shutting my eyes.

'Hold on, where are you?'

'N-near…near your school, u-un.'

'Okay, stay there. I'll come and get you,' he said, sounding panicky as he put the phone down.

I waited around five minutes before I heard running footsteps coming closer. I turned my head, trying to see who it was.

They knelt down next to me and gently lifted me into their arms. 'S-Sasori?' I whispered gently.

'Shh…you're safe now,' I heard his soft voice say. 'I'm here.'

I let my eyes droop shut as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up, finding myself on Sasori's bed. The red head was sitting on the side, dabbing my face with a wet flannel. I winced a little and he hushed me softly.

'How're you feeling?' he asked, stroking my forehead.

'Everything hurts, un,' I replied, coughing a little. Then I remember what that guy had said to me. I tried to sit up. 'I should go…'

Sasori just laughed. 'You're crazy! You're beaten to an inch of your life and you expect me to let you go?'

I looked down. I didn't want to go. I was just concerned about us getting into trouble. I swung my sore, achy legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up. Then fell back down onto the bed.

'See? You're in no state to leave,' he red head insisted.

I looked down, eyes on my lap, tears beginning to streak down my cheeks. 'He said he'd kill me if I saw you again, un,' I whispered.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. 'Who?' he questioned. 'Who did this to you?'

I shut my eyes. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to get involved. He'd only get hurt too…but I had to tell him. He was the only one who could protect me. '…There were two…' I began. 'Both were from your school.'

His gaze was hard. He eyes were boring into me. It made me uneasy, but I carried on.

'One was tall and had dark hair…it was spiky and he was really muscly…He didn't hurt me…just held me still.'

He nodded. 'Did he have blue hair?'

I shrugged. 'It was too dark. I couldn't see.'

'What about the other guy?'

'He had long black hair and-'

'Wrinkles under his eyes?'

'You know him?' I was beginning to wonder if Sasori was friends with my attacker.

He stood up and took a first aid kit out of his cupboard. 'Sadly yes,' he sighed, opening the green box. 'They're in my class.'

'But how did they know about me?'

He sat down and started peeling open a plaster. 'Probably saw us walking home together,' he shrugged. I winced as he placed the plaster on my bruised cheek. 'They aren't from very good backgrounds and despise people better than them. They hate it even more when different classes mix. He turned to look at me and met my gaze. 'Take us for example. You're very wealthy and go to a fantastic school. Whereas I'm lower class and go to a terrible school,' he explained. 'Do you understand?'

'I understand…' I mumbled. I couldn't believe I'd never seen it before. I always thought it was okay for me and Sasori to be friends, but apparently it was. It wasn't okay at all… 'But mum doesn't mind you! And your Grandma likes me!'

The red head pulled out a square plaster with elastic on either end. 'I didn't say everyone thinks like that. Just some people,' he muttered. He moved my hair a little and stretched the elastic over my head, the plaster neatly settling over my damaged eye. 'It's just how the world works. You're only twelve You won't understand it completely for a year or two.'

Well that made sense. Sasori was older and much more mature than I was. I'd grown up in a shell, safe from anything cruel and unusual And a whole new world of hatred and prejudice was opening up to me very quickly. But he was holding my hand, guiding me and spoon feeding me information as we went.

He stood and walked over to his desk. As he did this, I started to cry. I was aching, felt dirty and scared. The red head came back, carrying a comb and put his arm around me. 'Shh…' He started rocking me from side to side. 'You can stay here tonight. I'll call your mother and explain what's happened, then I'll call the police.'

Why was Sasori so comforting? The tears were already beginning to stop. It was only then that I realised how much I appreciated him.

From Sasori's Point of View

For some reason I was feeling nervous. Was it because he was so close to me? Was it because he was clinging to me? Clinging to me in the same way he would if we…

I mentally kicked myself. Why was I thinking like this? Deidara was my friend. My only friend. My best friend. That's all we were. Nothing more, nothing less. But if he knew how I felt…he'd hate me…He wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I pulled away. He stared at me with those huge beautiful eyes and I placed the comb on the top of his head.

'What're you doing, un?' he asked, looking up.

I dragged the comb across his scalp and let his fringe fall over his left eye. 'There,' I smiled. 'That makes the plaster less noticeable.'

The blond grinned. 'Can I see?'

My smiled faded. '…I wouldn't…your face isn't in really good shape.'

He looked down. '…Do you think it'll look better tomorrow, un?'

'Yeah,' I nodded. I stood again and started digging through in the cupboard for something to wear. Hm…that nightie might work. I pulled it out and held it up for him to see. 'You can wear this if you like.'

He giggled. 'I never knew you liked Eeyore, un!'

I frowned, chucking the nightie at him. 'I don't. My great uncle bought it for me in Disneyland. It's never been worn.'

Another giggle. 'Okay, okay.'

'I'll leave you here then. Feel free to sleep. I'm gonna go make the calls.' And with that, I left the room.

Deidara's mother sounded very concerned, but trusted me to take care of him. I was surprised that she hadn't begged to come over…maybe the blond was being neglected…

Luckily, Deidara hadn't been Itachi and Kisame's first victim. My tip off of their whereabouts was very much appreciated.

I crept back up to my room to find the blond fast asleep in my bed. His bloodstained uniform was scattered everywhere.

Gently, making sure not to disturb him in his slumber, I sat down on the bed. The butterflies started filling my stomach. I leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

'…I love you, Deidara…'

* * *

Wheeee Cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please reivew! :D

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

This has been uploaded for a while already, but I keep forgettign to upload it onto here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's my fave so far. I hope you feel the same way. Please review it 3

* * *

Through the Glass

Chapter 5

From Deidara's Point of View

* * *

Konan was the most beautiful and most popular girl in my whole school. She was polite, stylish and loved art almost as much as me. That's how we met; we were in the same set for art and one day she came over to me.

She leant over the desk. After watching me moulding a piece of clay for a few moments, she spoke. 'So what does the bird symbolise?'

I looked at her. Symbolism. That was the topic for our project. 'Freedom. I'm going to have about five birds in a cage and the door will be open. One bird will be escaping, un.' I explained.

She nodded, impressed. 'Nice idea,' she smiled. 'I'm doing something similar, but with origami.'

'Folding little pieces of paper?'

She nodded and smiled. 'Come and look.'

It was incredible. She had managed the most complex shaped and arranged them beautifully onto a canvas.

'You're really talented. I couldn't even manage a paper aeroplane, un!'

She giggled moving a few strands of blue hair behind her ear. 'I could teach you if you like,' she suggested. 'Are you doing anything tonight?'

There was some whispering between the rest of the class. It was rare for Konan to ask a boy out. She had very high expectations. Usually boys would ask her out…and usually she would say no. But what to say?

'I'd love to, un…but I've got plans tonight,' I replied sadly. And I did. 'Most nights I go to my friend's house after school. He doesn't go here, so it's the only time I get to spend with him.'

There was even more whispering, this time more frantic. 'Is he insane?' I heard someone say.

Konan blinked, looking a little confused. 'Oh…right,' she said uneasily. Usually if a guy had turned her down by some means she'd decide they were crazy, not interested and give up on them. But this time, she didn't do this. 'How about you decide on a day when you aren't busy then?'

I nodded and headed over to my desk. 'Yeah, sounds good, un.'

By lunch, the majority of the school had learnt of how I had turned Konan down and she ad continued to insist we go out. A lot of people commented on how stupid I was. But the stories had changed throughout the day; some people said I had begged for forgiveness, others said Konan had burst into tears.

At the end of school, she had followed me out of the gate, asking me about when I'd be free. She was very persistent. My answer was always the same. 'I'll ask.'

I spotted Sasori waiting for me and grinned before turning to Konan. 'I'll see you tomorrow then?'

'Aren't you going to walk me home?' she asked, pointing in the opposite direction to Sasori's house.

I shook my head. 'I told you. I'm going to my friend's house. He's come to pick me up, un,' I explained.

She blinked. 'Well…can I meet him?'

'I suppose.'

I lead her over to Sasori. The red head was in the sixth form now and didn't have to wear his uniform. He didn't stand out as much as he used to and he looked ever so grown up. As we approached, he frowned. I wasn't sure why though…

'Danna. This is Konan, un,' I smiled.

The red head leant over to me. 'What have I said about calling me that in public?' he whispered sharply.

I laughed. 'I'm only playing, un! Anyway, Konan, this is Sasori.'

The blue haired girl held out her hand to him. 'I'm Deidara's girlfriend.'

The hand wasn't taken. 'Pleasure,' he said in monotone.

'Anyway, as I said, we have plans. See you tomorrow, Konan!'

She nodded and headed off.

My friend was silent, hands glues into his pockets. After about five minutes of walking in silence he finally spoke. 'Is she really your girlfriend?'

I shook my head. 'Not really. She's asked me out, but I need to find out when I'm free, un.'

'So you blew her off for me?'

'Yeah. You are more important to me than her. You're my best friend after all!'

He smiled and looked at me. 'Thanks.'

'Are there any nights I can go out with her?' I asked.

He thought for a moment. 'I don't really mind you not coming over for one night.'

'How about Friday?'

His smile faded. I was too lost in my own thoughts of Konan and dates to really notice. 'But that's…' he began. Then he shook his head. 'Nevermind.'

'Okay, if you're sure, un,' I giggled, climbing onto the low wall.

Friday came so quickly. Before I knew it, school was over, evening had fallen and I was getting ready for the date. I'd decided to go for a change and tie half of my hair up with half of it left down. I had put on one of mum's black headbands to support it all.

'You look very handsome,' mum said, brushing me down a little and neatening out my clothes. 'I can't believe you've reached fifteen and never had a girlfriend.'

I gave a shrug. 'It's only a date. She isn't my girlfriend yet, un.'

She ignored me. 'So, how're you getting home?'

'I'll walk her home and then take the bus here.'

She carried on fussing over me and in the end it had been Dad who rescued me, letting me sneak out which distracting mum.

Konan met me outside the cinema and clung onto my arm tightly, going on about all her previous boyfriends and how they'd always been late. I couldn't really add to the conversation as this was my first date ever.

She had picked this dull romantic comedy. I had suggested going to see something we'd both enjoy, but she ignored me, skipping off to buy some popcorn. It was never like this with Sasori. We'd both pick something on the cinema website and then look at the reviews and comments. Then we'd go see the one with better feedback. It was fun. But this didn't feel right at all. And I couldn't help but feel I'd forgotten something very important.

'Come on, Deidara! The movie won't wait,' she said, interrupting my thoughts.

'Oh…right…sorry, un.' I muttered, letting her link arms with me.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…just thinking…'

The thinking didn't stop once we were in our seats. My thoughts were only interrupted every now and again by Konan resting her head on my shoulder or the rest of the audience laughing at some lame joke.

What had I forgotten?! I had my phone, keys, money…I was wearing clean underwear…I think.

Two of the characters on screen had begun to kiss and Konan tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. 'Do you wanna try doing that?'

I looked at her, my eyes wide. 'I've never been kissed before, un,' I whispered.

She giggled. 'A hot thing like you? Never been kissed?'

Her comment only caused me to blush even more.

'I'll teach you then.'

We both shifted a little closer so we were facing each other and she placed her hand on my cheek. I couldn't deny I was nervous, but it wasn't just that. It felt weird. I felt weird. She leant in and so did I. My heartbeat was increasing and butterflies were filling up my stomach. Our mouths were millimetres apart.

Then suddenly my eyes widened. I'd remembered!

I pulled away and moved to get up.

Konan looked confused. 'What's the matter?' she asked.

By then I was already making my way down the isle. 'Sorry. I just remembered I had to do something!' I called across to her as quietly as I could, trying not to disturb the other viewers. She seemed angry, but didn't insist on me staying like I thought she would.

Once out of the cinema I ran. I ran as fast as I could, not even thinking about getting a bus.

How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so stupid?

Rain had begun to fall from the night sky and soon I was soaked. But I carried on running all the way to Sasori's house. I banged on the door before leaning over to catch my breath.

The door opened and he stared down at me, almost glaring. After am couple of moments the red head sighed and moved to the side, letting me walk in. 'Come in before you catch a cold,' he muttered.

I smiled weakly and stepped inside, glad to be out of the rain. I took my shoes off and turned to him. 'I remembered, un…'

He smirked, closing the door behind me. 'And what did you remember?'

'…That…we met…ten years ago, un…'

Sasori was silent for a moment before he sighed. 'About time as well,' he muttered, rolling his eyes. He lead me into the living room. 'Stay here and make yourself at home. I'll go get you a towel and a change of clothes,' he said before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

I waited patiently on the sofa and soon he returned with not only a towel and clothes, but a mug of steaming hot chocolate. He put the mug on the floor and handed me everything else before turning around. 'Change,' he muttered.

I started to peel off my jumper. 'You don't have to look away, un…' I mumbled.

'I want to give you some privacy.'

'But you don't have to.'

'Shut up!' he snapped.

There was silence between us as I carried on changing. He'd never talked to me like that before…

'Sorry…it's just…' he began, shifting his weight from foot to food uneasily. 'I was angry at you for forgetting…'

'You have every right to be, un,' I stated, smoothing the shirt down a little. 'I feel like a terrible friend…you can turn around now…'

Sasori looked over his shoulder before turning around and moving over to the sofa, sitting next to me. 'Anyway…how'd it go?'

I stared into the mug. 'Not so good, un.'

'Why not?'

'I dunno…it felt strange…'

He blinked. 'any idea why?'

'Yeah…' I mumbled, taking a sip of the drink. 'I think I'm in love.'

'With her?'

'No…someone else…'

He shifted uneasily. I could tell he felt uncomfortable about this. 'Do they know?'

I shook my head.

Then he laughed. 'It's strange…I've been having the same problem,' he explained. 'I really wanna tell them how I feel…but I don't want it to come between us…' He looked sad.

I shifted closer to him. 'Danna?'

He glanced at me. 'How do you think I should go about telling them?'

I thought for a moment. 'Something subtle might work…or something big. Maybe you could try stealing a kiss off them or-'

And that's when it happened. He'd moved so quickly I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it, Sasori's lips were on mine. My eyes were wide for a moment, but then I let them flutter shut as I melted into the kiss. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and I moved mine to rest on his cheek. His lips were so soft. So tender. I felt his mouth open and mine did the same. A squeal escaped my throat as his tongue flicked into my mouth, gently massaging my own. My heart was beating so fast. I'd never felt like this before. I desired and needed him and I got the feeling he needed me too.

We held on for as long as we could before we pulled away, dragging air back into our lungs. But I had to feel that warmth again. I tried to repeat the action but Danna stopped me.

'What about the person you think you love?'

He asked breathlessly, looking almost scared.

I grinned. 'He just kissed me, un,' I giggled.

The red head was silent for a few moments before he realised what I had just said. 'You…you like me too?' he asked, pointing to himself.

I smiled and nodded, my cheeks turning pink. 'But I didn't know how to tell you, un,' I insisted. 'Because we're best friends and I'm your only friend and I wasn't sure how you'd react and-'

My babbling was silenced by his soft lips once again touching mine. I let my eyes close, but he pulled away sooner this time.

He was smiling. I'd never seen him so happy. Ever since my seventh birthday he just stopped being happy. Sure, he'd laugh from time, but this was different.

He placed his hand on my cheek and I leant into it. 'I love you, Deidara,' he said sincerely before kissing me again. 'I did tell you one time, but you were asleep and didn't hear me.'

I was beginning to think this was all a dream. A wonderful wonderful dream that was going to get rudely interrupted by mum coming in to wake me up. I pinched myself. It hurt.

I looked at Danna. He was so close to me, his beautiful brown eyes gazing into my only one.

Before I knew it, I had lunged forward, crushing our lips together in a passionate kiss. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and his free hand weaved into my hair. Our tongues were duelling, fighting for dominance. Each time we pulled away to breathe in, we were only pulled back into another tantalizing kiss.

By the time we were finished, he was lying on top of me and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. We stared at one another, still not quite realising what had just happened. I still couldn't believe that this beautiful boy…no…man who I had grown up with had just kissed me. Was this Sasori who was now straddling my hips the same person who I'd gone to the playground to meet up with? I could tell he was wondering as well. What about, I wasn't sure. It was just the way his eyes were darting over my face that let me know his mind was whirring away.

After a few more moments of just staring at one another, he climbed off me and started to do up his shirt. 'Maybe we shouldn't rush things…' he muttered.

I shook my head, feeling completely embarrassed. 'No, it's not like that! I was just caught in the moment, un! That's all!' I babbled.

He hushed me and kissed me on the cheek gently. 'Don't blame yourself,' he said before getting up and holding his hand out to me. I took it and he lead me up to his room.

It had only just occurred to me how risky this situation was. He moved to kiss me, but I stopped him. 'Wait…' I said in a hushed voice. 'What if we get caught, un?'

'Don't worry. Grandma's gone to visit her brother this weekend. We're alone,' he explained before moving in again.

Once again, I stopped him. 'But what happens if she's here? What'll happen if she walks in on us kissing and-'

He managed to steal that kiss he wanted and shut me up at the same time. 'She hardly ever comes into my room,' he explained. 'And even when she does it's only for cleaning. If I'm in here she knocks.'

Well that sure was reassuring…but still, I felt nervous. It wasn't the same nervousness as I had felt with Konan. It was more like the nervousness you get before bungee jumping or something. I wanted to be with Sasori, but I was scared.

He sat down on the bed and sheepishly I sat down beside him. He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me again. As I got used to it I gave a sigh. I let my eyes creak open and I saw Danna's scorpion pressed up against the glass.

He'd never liked me. Perhaps he could sense my pet birds and saw me as a threat to his owner. He seemed more protective than ever, his tail poised in mid-air, ready to attack. I pulled away a little.

'Danna…Fluffy's watching us, un,' I said uneasily.

The red head turned his head and chuckled. 'He's not going to do anything.'

I shook m head. 'It's making me uncomfortable, un,' I insisted.

He sighed, picking up one of his discarded shirts and draping it over the tank. 'Happy now?'

I nodded.

'Do you want scented candles? Music? Nibbles?' he asked, but I knew he was joking.

I glared at him. 'Danna,' I growled.

He sniggered and sat down next to me, moving some of my hair behind my ear. 'You look beautiful tonight, Deidara,' he whispered.

I blushed; it was so strange hearing him talk like this. Nice…but strange. But I didn't know what to say in response. Whenever my mind wandered off to indecent thoughts of Sasori I had always pushed it away, mentally kicking myself for having such thoughts.

'Are you okay?' he asked, looking a little concerned.

'Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm fine, un…'

'Why're you so quiet. Don't you want this?'

I shook my head vigorously. 'No, it's not that…it's just…I'm shy…that's all…'

The red head smiled and patted me on the head. 'How cute.'

'I'm a little tired too,' I mumbled before giving a yawn.

He nodded and tugged at the duvet a little. 'You can stay here tonight.'

'But I've taken your bed away from you enough as it is, un!'

'Well there is room for both of us if you think about it.'

My eyes widened and I blushed.

'Don't worry! I was joking,' he instead. 'I'll sleep on the floor.'

I shifted uneasily, thinking it over in my head. 'I guess…it wouldn't hurt to see what it's like, un…'

After just watching one another for a few moments we began to undress.

I left Sasori's oversized shirt on, whilst he was only in his boxers. He sensed how tense I was about that so he fetched a t-shirt to cover himself up.

I snuggled up to him under the duvet and he wrapped his arms around me.

'I love you, un,' I mumbled into his t-shirt.

'I love you too,' was his reply as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *


End file.
